Sra Malfoy
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Adoro beijar você sabendo que é minha. – ele disse, quase desafiante, num sussurro rouco ao qual ela também sabia o significado. Bobo. Você quer uma esposa ou uma escrava? – brincou. Uma escrava que seja minha esposa... Não! Talvez uma esposa que


**Disclaimer: Draco, claro, não é meu, como todo mundo já sabia e eu não precisava ter comunicado.**

**N/A: FIC DEDICADA À RAFINHA M. POTTER, ELA SABE PORQUÊ! ELA PASSOU A TARDE TODA ME OCUPANDO COM CAP 11 DA DM E IRREMEDIAVELMENTE ME INSPIROU PARA ESSA TOTAL COISA SEM NEXO, E COMO SE JÁ NÃO BASTASSE, ME CONVENCU A PUBLICAR! MENINA MÁ, TE ADORO! **

**Sra. Malfoy**

- Gina, e agora?

Gina apenas deu um sorriso.

Draco achou que a ruiva parecia uma estrela com luz própria naquele sorriso. Ele podia sentir pelo olhar dela que ela nunca estivera mais feliz, e talvez isso o assustasse um pouco, porque a felicidade fluía entre os dois como se eles fossem uma coisa só.

Do outro lado da janela da carruagem, uma linda noite salpicada de estrelas os rodeava. Estava voando sobre o céu da Inglaterra rumo ao longe, para um lugar onde Gina não sabia ao certo qual, mas se sentia apenas curiosa sobre isso, como se um lugar junto a Draco fosse um domínio novo para conquistarem juntos.

Ele a observava dentro do maravilhoso vestido de noiva, tão branco como a primeira nevasca do inverno, tão belo quanto aquele sol que surgia depois de uma longa e torturante tempestade. O cabelo de fogo de Gina fora trançado de uma forma glamousora, e uma delicada tiara de brilhantes ostentava e seus cabelos.

Gina tinha uma expressão sonhadora no rosto maquiado com sutileza.

- Draco, você parece um príncipe. – disse pensativa. Depois, pareceu processar o que ele disse, e abriu um sorriso maior. – E agora, eu sou a Sra. Malfoy.

Os olhos dele brilharam como as estrelas do lado de fora como se, de repente, fosse tudo que ele desejasse escutar dos lábios dela.

Draco se curvou e a beijou terna, porém dominantemente. Gina sabia cada um dos significados dos beijos daquele homem, sabia o que cada um queria lhe dizer. Quando se separou, olhando fundo em sua alma, ela soube que cada vez mais ele seria o príncipe da sua vida.

- Adoro beijar você sabendo que é minha. – ele disse, quase desafiante, num sussurro rouco ao qual ela também sabia o significado.

- Bobo. Você quer uma esposa ou uma escrava? – brincou.

- Uma escrava que seja minha esposa... Não! Talvez uma esposa que seja minha escrava...

- Ah, Dray, pare com isso. Eu vou acabar pulando dessa _carroça _desse jeito!

- Arrependida, _Sra. _Malfoy?

- Claro que não! – ela se rendeu, o agarrando pelo pescoço. – Eu te amo! Te amo! Mas acho que é você o arrependido aqui, com esse papo de "_e agora?"_.

- Ah, Gina. – ele disse, baguçando o cabelo tão cuidadosamente alinhado com os dedos. – Eu só estou... confuso.

- E você fica muito fofo confuso! – ela disse apertando as bochechas dele.

Gina se orgulhava de ser a única que podia apertar as bochechas dele em todo o universo, basicamente porque era... a _Senhora Malfoy._

Draco riu como se fosse um garoto, girando os olhos.

Uma pausa. Ele a observava novamente. Ela olhava para os lados e para a janela, inquieta.

- Draco! Para onde estamos indo?

- Uma "Sra. Malfoy" não pode ser tão impaciente. – ele disse divertido.

- E ainda não me acostumei com isso! – ela disse fazendo bico. – E não venha querer me moldar com esse papo ai não!

Draco fez uma careta e a puxou para si, propositalmente desajeitado, para irritá-la.

- Um dia você será a Sr. Malfoy perfeita!

- Hei! Eu já sou perfeita!

Draco abriu uma grande gargalhada que fez cintilar o azul de seus olhos e iluminar sua face, fazendo as borboletas do estomago de Gina darem milhares de reviravoltas numa coreografia ensaiada.

- Ta vendo? Já está aprendendo!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -Nota da Beta**

**Aninha,**

**Isso aqui é um intimado, vc tem que postar essa fic! Ficou muito fofa!**

**Amei Final perfeito! **

**Adoro esses momentos de loucuridades que te tomam!**

**Bjinhos,**

**Rafinha M. Potter**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - Nota da Autora **

**_Devaneios de uma tarde de domingo ouvindo OS devaneios da Rafa... é nisso que dá, tá vendo? Fiquei inspirada no assunto e resolvi escrever alguma coisa pra não explodir, então vem intimação da Rafa e PIMBA, está aqui! Publicada... mas dessa vez não é nenhuma Speed Excessive pervertida, estou até meio orgulhosa da coisa floffy que ficou aqui!_**

_**Obrigada, Rafinha, por agüentar até essas minhas loucuridades como uma boa e paciente beta!**_

_**Eu se que pedindo com jeitinho vocês me mandam reviews... **_

_**Só pra avisar, se alguém estiver interessado, eu vou atualizar minhas fics em breve, tah ok? Isso é: a Meu Veneno É Você, a O Diário de Mille Snape e Fragmentos. **_

_**Beijokas!**_

_**Ly Anne Black. **_


End file.
